the family cat
by wolf girl molly
Summary: Tori gets a pet cat but is that cat normal? read to find out do not own Darkest Powers. CxD story rated M for safty for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

CPOV

Mom always said if people ever came to talk to Dad asking if I was a shapeshifter to run and she would find someone to help me. Dad was human and did not know that she came from a shapeshifter family. I knew I could change into animals my faveret form was a small white kitten with bright blue eyes, as well as a solid white wolf. I love those two forms, now I could be a full grown cat but were is the fun in that? I meen cats lose most of their playfulness once they are full grown some keep it but not even they are as playfull as a kitten and I like playing. I love to run in the woods, animals know I am not normal but they come up to me anyway. I can sort of talk with them as well.

I have heard that a family near by has a werewolf staying with them. I know that if he caught wind of my scent the wolf in him will go crazy. As there are no female werewolves, they hunt for female shapeshifters like my self. I never did think that the day would come that I would have to flee my home though. I never thought the day would come that what my mother told me to watch out for would happen. She warned me that my Aunt, her sister, worked with the men and knew what I was and wanted to find a way to make it to were I can no longer phase forms. She wants me to be human and hates that my Dad is human like her and my mother, at least she does not know that mother told me all of this. But since I hate to hang with her for I know she hates what I am, she no longer tries to control me like she did when my mother first died.

The men came three days ago and I have been running since. I know were the werewolf is and he even caught a small sighting of me in the form of a bird, one of my faverets a humming bird. I got out of there fast I know I need the help of him and his family but I am to scared to ask for it. As I arived in town I changed in to my kitten form. Knowing that the odds are more in my faver to get food in this form than any of the others. Just act cute and they will give you everything you can eat. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not notice the animal control guy until he had me in a net.

That is how I, Chloe Saunders, female shapeshifter ended up in the pet store, waiting to be sold to some family that would feed me nasty cat food and never let me out of the house. Can my life get any worse?

DPOV

Dad is out of his mind! Letting Tori get a pet! I am a werewolf everything is going to hate me! I am pacing in my room thinking of everything and any thing that she could get. A dog will go crazy and attack me, same for a cat, but I think I would prefer the dog, for cats do not fight fair. Simion is fussing saying since she can get a pet then he gets to pick were we are moving at the end of the week. I am just glad that we are finaly leaving Texas. I just hope that they find that girl soon. A young girl, well not to young she is only a year younger than Simion, Tori, and me, is missing and has not been seen in three days. I did the math if they do not find her by tomorrow she is dead or ran away with a boyfriend.

Dad tried to get Tori to wait until we moved to get the pet but she wants it today. So hear we are loading in the car to go to the pet store and I fear she will get the worse kind of pet there with me being a werewolf. God, do not let her get a bunny or it will die in a few hours from fright from my scent.

"Dad, why does Simion get to chose where we are moving? I was hoping to pick were we move," Tori said with a whine.

"Because Tori, you are getting a pet today. So, he gets to pick where we move now I will have last say for I have to keep us safe but if were he wants to move is safe, then that is where we are going," Dad said.

"But he will pick some place boring and I would like to go some place fun," Tori whined again, trying to get her way.

"Oh, come on I will pick someplace fun as well as far away from EG as possible," Simion said. EG, the Edison Group, a group of crazy supernaturals that messed with our genetic make-up. Now that we have escaped and they relize that they can no longer use us for what they wanted they want to kill us.

"Shut up, all you want is to pick so that I have to put up with having no chance of making friends!" Tori yelled in the car.

I look at Dad and he looks at me for help. "Don't look at me to help with this," I tell him as I turn on my ipod. "Set The World On Fire" by the Black Veil Brides started playing and I pay no mind to Simion and Tori until we reach the pet store, we have to arive when "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace starts playing. I turn off my ipod and open the van door and Tori and Simion all most fall out since they where not paying any attention to what I was doing.

"Derek!" they both yell at me for opeing the door.

"I want out and you two where fighting," I said as I got out and waited next to the door.

"Tori go find your pet but remember to keep it away from Derek for it may not like him," Dad told Tori. The only thing she could get is a snake or some other animal that has to be kept in a cage and under a heat lamp.

"Yeah, I know that is why I want him in there to help if the animal does not attack it is what I get," Tori said.

"I am not going in there," I all but growled at her.

"She has a point Derek it will need to be comfertable near you," Dad said.

"Fine," I said as I went in the store. At once the birds went crazy, the cats hissed, the dogs barked and growled and in all this I hear a small meaw of a kitten and look at it. A small white kitten with big blue eyes staired back at me I was next to its cage and yet it was not attacking me? This cat is not normal.

"I want this kitten," Tori said.

"No, no cats," I say.

"But look at her she likes you! I have looked at all of the other animals and they are crazy she is not so we will take her!" Tori said.

"Go and get some food while I pay for the kitten," Dad said.

"Fine," I said as I left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek = bold**

_Wolf = italic_

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

Well what luck! The family that the werewolf lives with wanted a pet. I might have some fun with this before I reviel that I am a shapeshifter to them. The werewolf does not seem happy that I am a cat but I was hungry and this form is to cute. People just give me food! I will have him giving me food off his plate as well. Just to make him look crazy for a bit and make him think he is crazy. I will even at random times turn human and talk so he can hear me then return to kitten form. He will be mad with me when he finds out I am a shapeshifter but hey, he is a werewolf! I cannot pass this up.

"Tori, take this money and go get some food so that Derek will calm down a bit whisle I get what this cat needs, or give him the money and come get the items that this kitten needs" a man said, I think is the father of the girl and guy that came in with the werewolf.

"Why me? Why not Simion? I want to stay here and play with the kitten," the girl, Tori said.

"Do you think _I _can keep him calm? You do know what he _is_ right?" a boy, I guss is Simion, said.

"Simion, go to Derek and try to calm him down. Tori, do not talk back or after this kitten no more pets," the man said.

"Yes, Daddy," yep, he is the father. Tori must be his little girl that gets everything.

"Simion, give Derek the money and talk with him about where we should go now," the father said, I wish I knew his name.

"Fine, but I think I know where I want to move," Simion said. I know his type, he will be a propblem for when I reviel that I am a shapeshifter. He wants to have all the girls looking at him, will he will be in shock that I am not into his kind of guy. I am a lot like werewolves, I look for the strongest mate. And that werewolf is strong even if he hides his streanght, I can tell, and he is still huge. I can tell he must be somewhat kin to the Cains but something is telling me that he is nothing like the rest of them. He must take after his mother in the way he treats people he cares about.

"Well Derek will know if it is safe to move there just a well as I would," the father said.

"All right," Simion said before he mumbled, "stupied cat, stupied sister, stupied angry werewolf." So they know that Derek is a werewolf. Yet they let him live with them? They must be supernaturals as well. But what kind are they? He left still angry and I have to say even without the werewolf I would not go for someone that is all smiles to your face yet when you are not around turns on you.

"Find the bedding and coller that she will need," the father said unawear of what his son was saying.

"Come on little kitty, lets go find you a nice little bed," Tori said, great I will be treated as a babydoll until she gets tired of me and I am left alone. I think I will play with the werewolf some to get away from her.

She takes me to the beds and I jump out and go for the lavender bed with splashes of pink and blue. I like this one and if I have to stay as a cat it is the one I want.

"Is this the one you like kitty? Daddy I think she has found the bed she likes," Tori said to the man.

"I think so to Tori," the man said.

Tori brought me to the collers and I play with a coller that is lavender with some fake jewls on it.

"Daddy she fond her coller as well," Tori said taking the coller to him.

She then went and got some lavender bowls for me to eat out of, and looks at the food then said, "We can go get food from the store on the way home."

"Fine go and eat with the boys and I will finsh up here," the dad said.

"All right," Tori said as she left

DPOV

I have been standing in the dougnut store for ten minutes before Simion walks in, I can tell he is not happy.

"Here is some money, Dad wants us to eat while he and Tori get things for the cat," Simion said. He hates cats all most as much as I do but for some odd reasion I do not hate this one. _That is because she is not JUST a cat._ The wolf told me. **What? She has to be just a cat, what else is there for he to be? **I thought to the wolf. _Shapesifter. _The wolf said, I can also tell that if this cat is one the wolf will want to claim her as his mate. **Shapesifters are not real.** I thought back while ordering four dougnuts and two pigs in a blankets. I still do not know why they are called that. They do not look like a pig in a blanket if you ask me.

"Tori is mad that I get to pick the next place we move. What do you think of France? I do not care what town just as long as it is France," Simion said.

France, no EG there that I know of, no wolf pack that I know of, nothing to fear that I know of. I at least know French unlike Simion and Tori.

"Do you know French? If you do then I see no problem with moving there, if not then start studing," I tell him.

"I all ready know some not much but it is more than Tori," Simion said. Of course ever since we found out that a witch stole some of Dad's sperm and had a daughter he has been a very mean guy even at me and we use to be best friends.

"Then she will need to learn it," I say as I eat my food and drink one of my mix berry smoothies. I know that most guys hate this smoothie but I do not care what others think of me. It is over 100 degrees and I am a werewolf. I had to find something to drink that was tasty and cold.

"Hump," was all Simion said. He ordered two pig in a blankets for he is diebetic and his blood suger is a little high for he does not like to follow the diet that he has to follow.

_He would try to get her when he finds out that she is a shapsifter. _The wolf growled at me. **No, he would only go after her if she is pretty and looks like his dream beach girl. **I thought back. _She will, all shapeshifter women are purfect in looks._ The wolf added. **So, I will have to win this girl over while living with Simion in the same house. **I think to the wolf. _She will know how he is before he knows she is a shapeshifter._ That is right I would not reviel myself as a werewolf just because I know that I am with supernatruls, I would get to know them first. _Just treat her like anyone else do not let them know she is not normal or let her know that you know she is a shapeshifter. She was that strange humming bird you saw a few days ago to. _The wolf sent to me. **Huh? Oh, the one that was flying out side my window but not attacking its reflection. **I thought back. _Yes._ Was all I got,I thought that was strange of a bird. Shit! This means she has seen me in just my boxers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek = Bold**

_Wolf = Italic_

Chapter 3

CPOV

The father bought me and my stuff and I let out a cat laugh at how strange this is. First, I am not a cat but a shapshifter. Second, I am in need of his family's help. Third, I might end up with his werewolf adopted son. Forth, I can not help but hate his real son for he is not what this man thinks he is.

"Kitty, I hope you can bring my kids back to me. Simion changed when he learned he had a sister. I did not even know about her until I meet her. Derek is no longer as open as he was, Simion was his link in to the family for he was so friendly that even Derek could not help but become friends with him. Now Derek is going in to his self like he was when I adopted him at age five. He is now sixteen and was open until last year when we found out about Tori. I know you are not a normal cat, you could be a werecat or a shapshifter, eather one is good. For both bring good luck and help werewolves like Derek. By the way I am Kit Bea," the father, Kit said. Wow, could Simion be any more of a brat? Kit knows that Simion is acting like a bitch, and does not know what to do about it. Well I know just what to do about it and will do just that. Time to teach Simion a lession. I can talk to humans in their mind _IF _I want to and right now I want to.

"I know how to help. I am a shapshifter, for you information. I know just what he needs but let me have some fun before I put him in his place. Okey? Also do not buy cat food just get some sliced ham or turky or some other sliced meat other than procesed meats that are made of more than one type of meat. Sasagess are good to, okey? I do not like cat food, it stinks and tast bad," I tell him and I can tell he is shocked but finds it funny.

"What do you mean have your fun?" he asks a little scared.

"I plan to have fun with the werewolf and torment Simion. Act cute for Tori, and do everything that seems fun to a kitten," I tell him.

"Have fun with Derek? How do you plan to do that?" he asks me.

"Well when all of you are gone I will move my stuff to his room also change into my human form and talk at odd times until he thinks he is crazy. Crawl under his door and use him as a bed or pillow not sure wich yet. Also I plan on being so cute that he will give me off his own plate," I tell him.

"He will not find that fun," he tells me.

"I know but I do," I tell him.

"Well the family just got more interesting," he tells me.

"Well what do you expect? I am a female shapshifter after all, and I am in a kitten form. Wich adds to the playfulness that I normaly hold, you know," I tell him.

"No, I did not know that. Well now I do," he said.

DPOV

Simion and Tori are at it again, this time over dougnuts of all things. I am sitting here eating mine and they are fighting over a dougnut. If they do not stop soon then I will end it by buying a nother dougnut. I wounder what to think of that shapshifter that we just got for a pet. She must have a name and we have to find out what it is. Wait, could she be the missing girl? No, it can't be her. But if it is her then why is it her family not looking in pet stores and other stores that keep animals or even the pound to look for her? Wait, I remember that it is just her and her dad. Could he not know she is a shapshifter? If so then she will run away soon to get home to him.

I feel bad for Tori now, she so wants a pet to have a friend no matter how many times we move. Sort of what Simion use to be for me now I no longer think I can call him my friend for he is not the Simion I grew up with any more. I also fear that Simion might try to hurt this girl. He does not like it when she gets something she likes. That new computer that she saved up for ended up in the washer, the shoes that she begged for that she loved so much, ended up in a fire. Her belts, shirts, skirts, pants, brushes, cell phones, purses, even stuff that she needs to use to in the bathroom end up distoried. I fear for what he will try now to a living animal, I have to keep her safe from him. _She can handle him, do not let her small form fool you. She is just as strong as you are._ The wolf tells me. How can that kitten, well shapeshifter be as strong as me? It can't be posible for that to be true. _Have I ever lied to you or told you wrong before?_ The wolf thinks to me. I did not even send thouse thoughts to him yet he heard them? He is right he has never mislead me ever.

I get up and head back to the counter and order one eclear. Tori looks at me in shock for I hate them. She loves them but will not order one for Simion makes fun of her every time making her feel fat for it. She knows that I am not as mean as most werewolves but we are not the best of friends but it is not because of me I just do not think that we will ever be best friends. Besides she needs a female friend not a grumpy werewolf that does not like fashion or what ever it is she is into.

"Hey, why did you order that! I wanted a cream filled dougnut!" Simion yelled!

"Because you do not need one and I could not take the yelling you two where doing any longer. I hear enugh of it at home. Give it a break in public," I tell him taking the eclear and going back to my table and sitting it aside for later, I will find a way to get it to Tori without Simion knowing.

"Why did you buy an eclear you hate them," Simion said.

"For it would be something new, also I think I will try them again. I am starting to get sick of some foods," I say.

"You sick of some _FOODS_! Have you gone _MAD_! You only bought it for _TORI_! Answer ME NOW _DEREK_!" Simion yelled.

"Simion, you are acting like a three year old. Calm down now or will I have to tell Dad I will not help you with learning the native toung of where you wish to move," I tell him, I am sick of the way he treats people. He acts more like a Cain than I do. All ways angry with someone and at something with or without cause.

"No, _YOU _are acting like a traiter! Derek, I thought you where my _BROTHER_! Now you act like some little puppy, that will do anything for _HER_," Simion said as he got up and left.

"Here," I say to Tori as I hand her the eclear.

"Thanks, I still can not believe you bought it for me. Why did you," Tori asked me.

"That kitten is not normal, I think she is a supernatrual. Not sure what kind but one all the same. So, do not feel to bad if she runs away before we move," I warn her.

"What! I will lose my kitten. But why would she run?" Tori asks.

"I think she might be the missing girl. I think her father is human and her shifting ability comes from her mother. So, he does not know about it, or know that she is one," I tell her.

"Then she might not leave, she might not be that girl. Derek, you bought this eclear for the small chance that the kitten might run away," Tori asks.

"Yeah," was all I said. Then she did something that I never tought she would do, she huged me.

"Thanks Derek, at least you are somewhat kind to me. Even if you do not like me, you do not try to force me to leave," Tori said, I can tell she is holding back tears for she hates to cry.

"You have more tie to this family than I do. So why would I try to make you leave?" I ask her.

"For you where here first and you lived with them for so long that you are more family to they than I am," she said.

"Yes, but I have no blood kin to them, you do. You have some of the same blood that is in them in you. I have to say that is something I will never have," I tell her.

"Yes, but look what it has got me a half brother that hates me, and a father that knows nothing about me. And an adopted brother that is a know it all and thinks that he can make all things better with food. I had no real family before and now it seems as if my only real family now is my father and unlikly adopted brother. I still do not have my own half brother as a friend much less as a brother," she tells me. I had never gave it much thought of how all the things Simion did to her made her feel.

"I will try to talk to him. Try to get him to stop all of this. I still can not see why he is doing all of it in the first place," I tell her.

"Thanks," was all she said as she started to eat the eclear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derek = Bold**

_Wolf = Italic_

Chapter 4

SPOV

Derek thinks that Tori belongs here, she does not belong here. She is a nonfriendly girl that thinks that she is better than everyone esle. Derek has fallen for it, but I have not. I see her for what she is, and I will prove it. I will find her diary and give it to Derek to read and give it to Dad as well once they see all the things in there she has wrote about them and me. Then they will see that I was right from the beging and they will find some where else for her to go and live away from us.

There it is her diary now for there to be copies of it if the copier is still working time to make copies of it. She will not be coming to France with us now.

CPOV

I am in the car now and the boy Simion ran off I hope to the house for if not then I will let the others in the house now that I am a shapeshifter. From what I can see Tori needs a friend and the werewolf well I might leave him in the dark to have fun.

The rest of the family came and got in not long after I saw him run by and I still cannot help but think that he might be home now doing something that will cause me to reveil who and what I am today. I sure hope not I want to have fun for a bit, then reveil who I am for one reasion they might make me go back to my Dad then I will be taken by thouse men. I left a note to my Dad not to trust thouse men and that they wished to harm me. I told him that Mom had showed me a photo of two men that treatend me to make her do somethings she did not want to do and that they would return to one day to do the same with him. So I had to leave to keep him safe. I know that he did not believe me for the next day all over town was posters with my face on them saying that I was missing.

"Where do you think Simion ran off to, Derek?" Kit asked as soon as they got in.

"I think he went home, Tori more of your stuff might be ruined when we get there. I can not even think of what it might be or why he is doing this. But at least the kitten is here safe with us so you know that it is not it in danger at least," Derek the werewolf said.

"Yeah at least she is not in danger. Derek will you help me protect her from him you know that he might hurt her. I just hope that he won't find her alone ever," Tori said as she let me out of the cage.

I jump out and into the werewolf's lap and stand up and clim until I am on his shoulder and looking out the window. Now I make sure to have my tail hit him in the face a few times before moving to sit on his head.

Tori is laughing and Kit is trying not to laugh while Derek, I look in the rearview mirrer and see that he is not happy. So, what do I do? I start to kned my claws in his scalp that what his hair is a bit oily but I think that it will clear up after a few changes.

"Thats it off my head," he says as he picks my up by the back of my neck and I hiss at him for that I was having fun.

"Go play with Tori, my head is not a place to kned you claws," Derek said as he put me down. So I go act cute for Tori, ugh, I hate baby talk.

"Aw, look at the little kitty. Whose a cute little kitty, you are thats who," Tori said while I tried not to claw her moth off her face. I had to act like a cute kitten to her until I let her know that I am not normal. I think I might let her know tonight so that she will drop the baby talk.

I am now starting to think that my name will be kitty as well for she has yet to try and think of a name for me.

"Tori, have you thought of what you will name her yet," Kit said. Thanks Mr. Kit, I was just thinking of that.

"Well I was thinking of Snowball or Snowbell wut they are commen for white kittens and I don't want commen. So, I was thinking of Lilliea or Rosie," I leave her lap and go to the werewolf and look up at him and try to think of way to tell him my name but not let him know that I told him. Then I think of it a storm cloud background and a flash of lightening with bright lavender writing in the form of my name. So, I send it to him and I see a look of shock on his face.

DPOV

I was just sitting here in the car with Dad and Tori trying to think of a name for the kitten when all of a suden I see storm clouds with lightening flashing with the name Chloe writen in lavender. That is the name of the missing girl! _Not missing in your lap. Why could she not be in her human form so that you could clame her as yours? _The wolf said, while sending me photos of the girl on the posters doing things that make me blush a bit.

"What about Chloe like that missing girl?" I ask. _Meow,_ came form the little kitten.

"Chloe," _Meow,_ " I like it," Tori said.

"I think she likes it as well," Dad said. "I think she even likes Derek since she is in his lap, I wounder," Dad said but stoped.

"Wounder what?" Tori said.

"If she is a normal kitten. Could she be a shapshifter or a werecat, both can take werewolves like Derek as a mate," Dad said.

"So, you think that we may have just bought Derek's sone-to-be mate? Well Derek looks like we bought you a sex kitty," Tori teased and once again I wounder why have I not joined Simion and making her life hell.

"Tori, they test the werewolf first so she might not chose him," Dad said. _She will chose us. I know she will for she would not have been at your window the other day. _The wolf tells me, it seems as if the wolf is sure that she will be with me. Well _he _can hope but I am not going to hope. _You are blind if you cannot see that she has already started the test. _**Huh, she has? **_Yes, when she first jumped on your lap and climb the your head. _That is a weird way to start a test if you ask me, but oh well.

Could she realy want me as her mate? I mean why start to test me if she didn't want me? But she might just start the test for she is making fun of me. I do not know her well enough to know if this test is real or just for her fun.

"Derek," Dad called my name.

"Yes," I answer.

"They only test the ones that they think could pass the test so do not try to fail or you might regret it latter when she finds her own mate and it is not you. The wolf knows what to do if she likes the wolf she will stay with you if she does not like the wolf then she will run. So, when the wolf wants you to do something for the kitten do it, she is trying to test the wolf. Then she will test the human side when she is human," he told me, great listen to the wolf. _You need to do that anyway not just for this test. _**Shut up!**

"You need to listen to him both your dad and the wolf," a female voice said in my head it wasn't Tori for she is still laughing at the possiblity of the kitten being my mate, also it was not her voice. "It was me, the kitten that said that Derek. I can talk to you vea telepathy it is one of my ablitys and I just thought you sould know that I plan to teach Simion that he is acting like a bitch, so do not get to mad at what I might do to him."

I am staring at the kitten, Chloe, thinking did I realy hear that or was that just a vivid day dream. Dad is laughing at my face and Tori is now texting someone so she does not see it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wolf_

**Derek**

_Diary_

**Chapter 5**

I can't belive this Chloe can talk to me vea her mind! Wait, can she read minds as well? Well if she can she would not tell me, after all I am the one she is testing so she would want to know the truth about me. Just when I thought that things could not get any stranger when Tori hugged me or a small white kitten was not scared of me. Said kitten also known as Chloe started to climb back to my shoulder and I am to stuned to do anything about it, that and the fact that it for some reasion feels good. The way her little claws and digging in to my skin, I do not know why but it does.

_It feels good for it is her claws that are diging in to you. She is testing your reactions and it is supose to feel good, so far you are doing good._ Seems as if the wolf likes that I like this strange feeling coming from the area her claws dig into my skin. Then she just sits on my shoulder and stays there until we reach the house as I open the door she jumps down into my lap and will not move. _She wants to be carried. So carrie her in, you do want to have a mate that would not turn into a werewolf if you bit her don't you? _What she would not turn? I did not know that, so how did the wolf know it? _For I know things you don't like that if you do not get a move on she will put you in pain and not the good kind. _There is good pain?

I do as the wolf said and picked her up and carried her in for I can tell that it is going to rain soon and I do not think she would like the rain that much. When I got in Tori was putting her things in her room when she screamed. I ran still holding the kitten for I have yet to see Simion. Only to find him in Tori's room holding a book, not just a book but the diary I gave her for her birthday a few weeks after she moved in.

"If he reads her diary out loud I will need you to put me down so that I can attack him as small white kitten with the strenght of a lioness" Chloe said in my mind. _Do it he might be your brother but he needs to learn that Tori all thou not the best persion is his sister not someone to hurt all the time. _Wow, even the wolf wants to teach Simion to treat Tori better.

"Simion what did you do this time," Dad said as he came in and then he see's the book. "Why do you have Tori's Diary?" Dad asks him.

"To prove she does not like us and that she should be sent somewhere else to live. Away from us and as far as possible," Simion said. He opened the book and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have never had a Diary, so I do not know what to write. I do not know what Derek was thinking giving me this but he does not seem to know what to do with me living with them. I have been here a few weeks and I can tell why he does not understand girls. They all flock to Simion and the ones that do are the shallow ones, like my half sister. The Cheerleader. I hate girls like that they only think of who is hot and how can they get him. Derek could use some Clean & Clear but that is not his fault, he could also open up a bit and show them that he is a good guy but he doesn't. I don't get him what guy that is 15 years old not try to get in a girls pants? Well if they are gay then they don't but I can tell he is not gay._

_Simion still hates me for some reasion and I do not know why. What did I do to him? I had never met him before we found out that we were kin, so I know that I was not a girl that turned him down. I think Simion needs to stop with the girls to look and see what he wants from one and then get back in the game and try to find the right girl. I might think better of him if he did that but I think he might not change or maybe he wants the Cheerleader type girls._

_Mr. Kit, a.k.a. my real Dad, is just as unsure about me as Derek. I still have a hard time with the fact that he is my Dad, I grew up with a man that I called 'Dad' but he wasn't he did not even want me around, the small blonde girl that I was going to talk to moved before I found out that I was to go live with my real dad. Her name was Chloe Saunders. She was all ways alone and all ways reading a book or listening to music. I wish I could find her and introduce her to Derek. She would be perfect for him. But back to Kit, I still can't bring myself to call him Dad but give me time and I will get use to it. I just hope that they are better than Mom, Miss Cheerleader, and Fake Dad. I hope Simion will warm up and stop hating me for I never have had close friends and in truth always wanted a brother, now I have one but he hates me._

_Well that is all I guess._

Simion flipped to the newest entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have lived here for almost a year now and Simion still hates me. Remember Chloe well it seems as if she just moved here then she vanished, she was to start school with us in the fall but we are moving soon. So once again I would not get to be friends with her. Derek has opened up a little but not much and only to me, every one out side of the family only gets grunts, he started to Change and most of his skin problems and oil in his hair has left him. He is starting to look decent. Dad is going to let me get a pet but I am worried that with Derek being a werewolf that it might run away, looks like I need to get a fish or some other tank animal that lives under a heat lamp. I hope that an animal that has fur will like him at the pet store. We are going in the morning and I can't wait._

_I still do not know what it is about me Simion hates but I have not given up trying to find out, and I am keeping a list of all my things that he gets rid of and will show it to him at times after we become friends just to tease him of this time. I will not distroy his stuff in return for that would not help me. Daren dumped me, he did not like the fact that I would be moving at the end of the week. I was going to end it with him any way, he had been cheating on me with the head Cheerleader, Amber. I still wish that I could meet Chloe Saunders I just know that she would go great with Derek and she is not that bad in the looks even if the looks like a Cheerleader, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. I know that she is not one though when I did a search on her online, I found out that she was in jymnastics! Not only that but was in the New York State finals and won! Three TIMES! That girl must be good, she even has vidios of it on YouTube and I watched some of them. I wish I was that good the girl looked like she was boneless and waitless at that! The jumps and handsprings she did were amaizing._

_I have seen Derek doing some math and him what it was and he told me that he was trying to see how long they had to search for her if she is out in the elements and not kidnapped or with a boyfriend somewhere. He said that if she was in the elements she would only have a four days. And to day is the third day since she vanished._

_Dad is great, Derek still needs to losen up a bit more, and things have gotten worse with Simion. And the girl that I wanted to be friends with a year ago could die sometime in the next day if not found or if she is not dead or kidnapped or just with a boyfriend. (Not likly with a boyfriend she never did flirt with guys, she was not Les but no guy ever caught her eye. Just like Derek with girls, only one more reasion that I think they would go great together.)_

_Well that is all for now and it looks like just two more pages before I need a new Diary. Don't worry I won't thourgh you away._

Simion looks shocked at what he has read and Tori looks upset that he read it out loud to all of us and Chloe is in shock. I put her down and she just sat down. _She is in shock remember that the girl that is missing is named Chloe Saunders. And SHE is more than likly that girl._ Tori got up and ran out of the room and Chloe followed her.

"Tori," a soft female voice said.

"Chloe? Is that you? You are my kitten?" Tori said. Great Tori gets to see her but I don't.

"Yeah, I was looking for the family that had a werewolf living with them in hope of finding selter, I had to run away to protect my Dad. Some men that work with my Aunt came to take me away and if I did not leave with them then they would kill my Dad. I knew so I ran away and have been trying to get the nerve to come here to ask for help. I was going to today but as I was in town geting food in my kitten form I was caught by animal control and put in that pet store after a vet made sure I was healthy. I was lucky that you came in wanting a pet," Chloe said.

"So, you can't return home then you have to protect your dad, but isn't he like you?" Tori asked.

"No, my Uncle Ben was, he was my Mom's twin brother but he was killed by a werewolf for fun. The werewolf was later killed by the Pack in New York with apolagies for our loss. I had yet to be born and my Mom was expecting me at the time, but my Aunt at that time demanded that my Mom do her best to keep me from ever shifting but Mom knew I would be one for Uncle Ben had smelled it in me even though I had yet to be born. She did not tell my Aunt this for she knew that she worked with men that had sent that werewolf after him. They had caught him and tried to find a way to keep him from phasing into an animal but failed and before they could try again he escaped and warned her of Aunt Lauren. When I was little I phased into a kitten pure white and Mom told me everything as well as for the fact that she also had necromancer in her, so she gave me a necklace that would keep ghost away for as long as it could and that the color would change with the power I had, if I got stronger then so would the necklace. It was red once now it is lavender as you can see. So, I will be here for some time but I will be in my kitten form for safty reasions and do not worry about Simion okey. For I will teach him a lession for you. He can hate me all he wants I don't care but I will get him to straigten out trust me on that," Chloe said.

"How?" Tori asked.

"Just wait and see for this will be fun," Chloe said, with that I heard Tori gasp so I think Chloe phased forms.

"So, no baby talk then," Tori asked. _Meow_, Chloe answered.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wolf_

**Derek**

Chloe talking in minds

**Chapter 6**

Tori came back and you could tell that she had been crying. She stoped near me and stayed there, Chloe on the other hand walked on by and attacked Simion. Clawing his foot, leg, and every thing she could get at before we could stop her.

"Hey, stop that! Tori get your stupied cat off me!" Simion yelled, Chloe was to fast for him to stop with a spell or his hand.

"I think she would stop if you appalagize to Tori," Dad said, I could tell he is a bit worried about what Chloe will do to teach Simion a lession that he needs to learn.

"WHAT! She is just a cat! She does not know what we are saying! So, how does she know that I haven't appalagized to her," Simion said still trying to get rid of Chloe.

"Because she is not a normal cat. She is a shapeshifter, the wolf has informed me of it but she does not trust us yet so she is staying in the form of a kitten. Do not let her size fool you for she is just as strong as me Simion," I tell him.

"Shapeshifter? Wait they are good looking girls. Hey, how abput you stop attacking my leg and we get to know each other," Simion said to her. _He will regret that soon. _**I agree with that.**

After he said that she jumped back and changed into a snow white wolf and growled at him and all of us heard, "I do not go for little boys. You are still a little boy for that stunt you just pulled with Tori's Diary! No, man would have pulled that stunt." Wow, why to tell him Chloe.

"I am not a little boy. If you let me I will prove it too," Simion said.

"You are a boy, you hurt your family! You act like a spoild brat, just like a five year old little boy. So, you are a little boy," Chloe answered.

"She does not belong here! She sould not have been born! She is a half breed, part wicth part sorcer! That is a mix that should not happen! So, she does not belong here," Simion answered.

"She is your sister! By hurting her you hurt your father! You hurt you brother! You turn yourself into a little boy! You are a sorcer, she is a hybrid. SO WHAT! She is still YOUR SISTER!" Chloe answered him.

"But," Simion started.

"NO, BUTS. She is your sister! She shares some of the same blood that you have in your body! Do not ever forget that. If you ever need a blood transfer SHE might be the ONLY MATCH for YOUR type," Chole said, still growling at him.

"Simion, Chloe, is right about that, Tori is a match for your blood type. I am too, but you might need more than I can give at one time and Derek can't give blood to non wereolves or non shapshifters or werecats. His blood has some traces of animal in it. That makes it to were he can't donate for you," Dad said.

"Fine! You want her here then FINE! But just wait she will turn on us!" Simion said befor he stormed out of the room.

S POV

They will see one day Tori will turn on us. Now, Chloe will be mine just watch and see.

C POV

"Sorry about that, but he needs to learn to treat Tori better," I tell them all, well all but Simion.

"We know, Chloe but now how about you change back to your human form so that we can talk," Kit asked.

"Sorry but I need to stay in my animal forms as much as possible. So that I can keep from being found. Some men that my Aunt work with wish to find me, that is why I ran away from home. My Dad does not know that I am a shapshifter neromancer hybrid. My Mom did, my Aunt thinks I might become one and that is why the men came. To see if I was so that they could stop me from changeing," I tell them Tori and Derek know but Mr. Kit doesn't.

"So you have to stay away from your human father to protect him then," Kit asks.

"Yes," was all I said as I shifted back into a kitten.

"Your mother was Jennifer Saunders wasn't she," Kit said.

"Yes," I answered.

"That explains alot your Uncle Ben was killed by a werewolf from to Cain family," Kit said and Derek fliched at that.

"Sorry, but I promise I am nothing like the rest of my fathers family. I am nothing like a Cain, other than the size that is," Derek said.

"I can tell, you are tall and huge like a Cain, but you are not the worst looking guy out there like the Cains. But are you smart or dumb?" I ask.

"He is smart, very, very, very, _VERY _smart," Tori said.

"Then he is not dumb like the Cain's. Cain's are well very, very, very dumb," I answer.


End file.
